The invention refers to a baking oven, and more particularly to a continuously operating baking oven, comprising a baking chamber surrounded by a housing and having a charging opening for the baking good, plate members carrying the baking good being moved within the baking chamber along guide means in an endless path, blowing means for blowing hot air into the baking chamber, heating means for heating this air which is blown through at least one supply opening into the baking chamber and is recycled from the baking chamber to the blowing means.